Accessories are considered an addition to existing necessities. More and more, accessories are being seen and used by everyone. Insofar as is known, there are not any similar items in use or proposed for organizing accessories. There are jewelry boxes, earring trees, segmented trays, tackle boxes, etc., which are used to organize acessories. However, these items all have various problems. The disadvantage of the jewelry boxes is that you can not see accessories easily. One has to open drawers and doors to find accessories. The disadvantage of earring trees is they are limited to earrings. The problem with a tackle box is that if it is dropped the items inside get all mixed up.
In addition to fashion accessories the Accessory Organizer can help organize any item which has a push pin, clip, hook, etc. Artists can orgainize paint brushes, drawing pens, etc. Fishermen can organize fish hooks, lures, etc. Teachers can organize gem clips, tacks, etc. The Accessory organizer can help a variety of individuals organize accessories in an orderly fashion for quick view and retrieval. Ordinary household items, which have heretofore been stored in a "junk drawer" may now be neatly stored without the risks of damage or becoming lost in "junk drawers".